


these happy endings

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “You make me want things I can’t have,” Peter tells Stiles, this version of him. There have been so many Peter is close to losing track.





	these happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> idk.

“You make me want things I can’t have,” Peter tells Stiles, this version of him. There have been so many Peter is close to losing track. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been it this place anymore. He hasn’t trusted his senses since the first day, when he saw, heard and smelled Stiles, but the boy he saw practically threw himself at Peter, and that, more than anything else, told him all he needed to know about this place.

Ha can't be sure if he's stuck somewhere on the material plane, if he stepped into a fairy ring, or if he's trapped in his own head once again. All he knows is that he is, indeed, trapped and that he's being mocked by whatever it is that holds him captive.

Over the days, months, who knows how long that he's been trapped he's been an Alpha, killed to be one, offered the mantle, died of old age passing the power to his children. He had his pack again, had a new pack, was knows as the leader of the most influential pack in the country. He was saved from the fire, never died and met death, never lost his mind in the first place.

But in all the versions of his life, he got to experience, the one constant was Stiles. His friend, his emissary, his lover, his husband. His mate. All his choices led to a life with the boy he's always wanted, but could never have.

His Stiles, the one that he knew, the one that he might never see again, would never trust him enough to let Peter love him.

The Stiles he's been offered today is the one closes to the original he had the opportunity to see. Inquisitive, suspicious, a little vicious. Today they met in the Preserve, close to the old Hale House, while Peter was out on a walk, curious and dreading what the day would bring.

Stiles comes through the Preserve, the thundering rumble of his heartbeat popping into existence the moment he breaks the treeline. As if he didn't actually come in through the woods. 

"There you are," the boy calls, seeming relieved and  _happy_  to see Peter, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Well, you've found me. Like you always do," Peter answers, truthfully. Peter tried hiding a few times, tired and hurt by the taunting, but it never worked.

Stiles gives him a quizzical look but doesn't press him for answers. "I'm not sure what's been going on in here, but we really need you to come back."

Peter shrugs, resigned to follow through with whatever his fate is for the day.

His indifference seems to unnerve Stiles, the boy frowning at him even as he takes a tentative step towards Peter.

"I don't think we have enough time for me to explain, but Peter, there was a dijin that we were hunting and you got caught, and you've been trapped in your head for two months now,  _and I really need you back, okay?_ " Stiles stresses the last words, "I'm not strong enough to hold him back for long, so please, come with me."

He reaches out a hand and Peter takes it, he always does when Stiles offers. It feels no different than any other time Peter got to touch Stiles, no matter how intimate the vision was. Nothing is different, but what does Peter have to lose?

He lets Stiles pull him through the treeline, unbothered by the worried looks Stiles keeps throwing him.

“You make me want things I can’t have,” Peter tells Stiles, this version of him, it's something he always says, a constant the same way Stiles always is.

"You can have whatever you want," Stiles promises, his voice urgent, "Just trust me, this once."

Peter wants to tell him he always does, but one moment Stiles is there and then he breaks the treeline and he's gone, Peter doesn't even have time to stop before he too steps into the trees and then he's lurched forward into the darkness.

He wakes up with a gasp, followed by a coughing fit, alone in a dark room. He feels week and wrung out, strangely hollow, his throat is parched and he can't really lift his arms. It's different from what he knows.

He hears footsteps, the creaking of stairs, he hears and smells Stiles, and that's not different at all. The tug on his heart, however, a fledgling little bond they had before Peter got trapped, is something he forgot they had.

He prods at it, hears Stiles laugh a moment before he opens the door, he's beautiful, has always been, but so much more animated than what Peter got used to seeing.

Peter wants to say something, thank the boy, ask him if he's real, if this is real, if they're safe. But he looks at Stiles, into his eyes, and allows himself to trust for now.

 


End file.
